The present invention relates to training devices, and more particularly pertains to an improved training device for teaching snow boarding techniques. The sport of snow boarding has become increasingly popular, creating demand for instruction in the use of snow boards. Snow boards are essentially flat, elongated boards having a straight back end edge or heel, and a rounded tip. An individual stands with both feet on the top surface of the board, and slides down a snow covered slope, controlling the board by shifting his weight and rotating his lower body, somewhat in the manner of a surfing. Before an individual can completely and consistently control the course of the snow board down the slope, considerable practice is required to develop proper edging, balance and technique. Because of the potential danger to both a novice snow boarder and to other individuals in the vicinity, it is desirable that the novice be afforded a training device for preliminary practice, so as to achieve a measure of control before venturing onto a slope.
Additionally, snow boards utilize a binding system consisting of buckled vamps which are secured to the top of the board and placed over the boots of the user. Typically, an individual places one foot forward of the other on the board, while facing somewhat sideways. Individuals differ in their preferences as to position of foot placement, and some individuals prefer to have their left foot forward, while some prefer to have &heir right foot forward. Also, some individuals prefer to have their forward foot pointed relatively more or less toward the front of the snow board. All of these different factors must be evaluated to properly position the bindings on the snow board. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a snow board simulating device to assist in the evaluation of these individual factors.
Because snow boarding requires considerable muscular strength, even experienced snow boarders must be in good condition to perform well. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a training device to allow such individuals to practice away from the snow and in the off season to develop strength, coordination and aerobic conditioning.